People Change
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: This is the sequel to 'the mixed up life of mutant, college students' set six years later. Logan is back.......
1. Chapter 1

Title: People change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, do not sue.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: this is the continuation of 'the mixed up life of mutant, college students' set six years later. The college is now turned into the home of the X-Men.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She sat outside in the massive garden of the Mansion grounds. It was a lovely day of spring in the Westchester County and the air was cool against her soft skin. It almost felt like the wind was lightly caressing her and it felt good; she always came outside on days like these and relaxed on the grass forgetting all of her problems and her duties. It was just what nature did to her, it made her feel like she could just forget everything and just enjoy its fruitfulness. Slowly she stood up and quickly brushed the pieces of grass away from her shorts and a bit of her T-shirt, although she wanted to stay in the garden for the whole day just relaxing outside there were other things that had to be done, which were more important than a lazy Saturday afternoon.  
  
She was so caught up in taking off all the grass pieces in her hair that she didn't notice who was behind. She turned around and jumped at the sight of her husband.  
  
"Hey beautiful, I've been looking for you all day." There he was standing, the man that she loved with everything she had, the man that made her happy on so many occasions she couldn't even remember. The man that had asked her to marry him during a mission with the X-Men. His expression was a mixture of surprise and worry, he always worried about her and it made her feel special.  
  
Ororo smiled at Forge and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I was just relaxing outside, my love. How are you feeling?" Forge had been injured just a few days ago in one of their missions against the Brotherhood and he was slowly recuperating.  
  
"Mmm, I feel better. Although there is one thing that would take all the pain away...." He trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"And what is it?" she asked feign ignorance.  
  
He didn't respond as he kissed her instead, gradually. She didn't hesitate to allow him to slip his probing tongue into her warm mouth. He pressed her closer to him and Ororo wound her arms around his neck pressing herself even closer, if it was even possible. They were both oblivious to the pair of eyes that was staring at them with mere disgust.  
  
"Eww, why you kissing Mom like that Daddy"  
  
Upon hearing the little boy's voice Ororo and Forge stopped kissing and smiled at their four year old son. Ororo walked up to him and picked him up in her arms.  
  
"Marcus, Daddy was just trying to show Mommy just how much he loves her. You're going to do the same when you grow up."  
  
"Ahh, no way!! Girls are crybabies, they can't even play football." Ororo laughed at her son's remark and looked back at Forge who was also laughing. He came closer to his wife and kissed her forehead, then he ruffled his son's silky brown hair, which caused the little boy to giggle.  
  
"Well I have to go and get some rest I guess. Behave mister, I have my eye on you." He said to the little boy, smiling at him with affection.  
  
"Only if you give me some ice-cream. Huh mum, can I have some ice-cream, can I it's soooooooo hot today" the little boy squealed in excitement when his mother nodded in approval.  
  
"I'll come to check up on you in a few, okay Forge. Henry says you really need to stay in bed for a while, so go before he sees you here." Forge nodded and jogged back to the Mansion.  
  
After seeing him leave she turned her attention to her beautiful son. Although he acquired some of his dad's features, he still had her wonderful blue eyes and her well know temper. His mutation hadn't manifested itself yet and Ororo somehow dreaded the day it would show up, after all this was her son and she didn't want him to suffer or feel like he didn't belong in the society. That was what had pushed her to follow Xavier's dream even more.  
  
"C'mon sweetie, let's go out in town and get some delicious Ice-cream!!" "Yaiiiiiii" he waved his arms in the air and Ororo couldn't help smiling, he always made her smile. Even when he got himself into trouble. "I want pistacco flavour!!"  
  
"It's pistachio Marcus. P-I-S-T-A-C-H-I-O, pistachio." Corrected Ororo.  
  
"Dats what I said Mommy!!" said Marcus, giving Ororo the famous 'Puppy eyes' that would usually let him get away with anything.  
  
Ororo sighed and smiled at his goofy face. *He's definitely a charmer, just like his daddy* she thought happily. As they headed off to the garage to get a car Marcus looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Why can't you just fly us there, mommy?" he asked innocently.  
  
*Because, if people see me flying they will start calling me 'filthy mutant' and other sort of nasty things that I do not want you to hear sweetie* she thought to herself. Obviously she couldn't tell that to her son so she decided to just tell him a little white lie. It was for his own good.  
  
"I'm just a bit too tired to fly, we'll do that another time. C'mon help me chose what car we take" she quickly changed the subject not wanting to go into the whole mutant thing.  
  
"Let's take Uncle Scott's car!!! He never let's me in it, he says I'm going to ruin his little jewel. What does he mean, mom?"  
  
"Aw nothing, your Uncle Scott is just obsessed over his car." She pulled out a bunch of keys and found the one to Scott's red convertible BMW 325 E30. She placed Michael in the back seat and put on his belt for him. Then she entered the car and started the engine.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes, honey." She said as she reversed the car out of the garage.  
  
"What does obssussed mean?"  
  
"It's obsessed. It means he loves his car a bit too much."  
  
"Eww, does he kiss it too!!" asked the little boy looking surprised at his mother. Storm laughed and added. "Yes, he does and it's soooo gross!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile in the Kitchen......  
  
Scott was sitting on one of the chairs reading the newspaper as usual. He sipped his coffee never taking his eyes off the paper. Jean walked and smiled upon seeing her husband relax on his favourite chair. She walked towards him and laid her small hands on his muscular shoulders. He looked up to her and smirked; she bent down and gave him a light peck. Feeling that he was a bit tense she started massaging his shoulders. A small smile crept up to her when he moaned in pleasure. Cyclops, as they now called him, was not the type to keep his guard down. He was always alert and some might say even stuck up but he only acted that way to gain the respect of his team-mates. Therefore to Jean it was a great accomplishment to make him lose that control.  
  
"You like?" she asked seductively. Scott's smirk grew even wider and he grabbed her arm and moved her onto him so she was straddling his laps. "Yup, me like. But I'd like this even more.." He kissed her fiercely, which surprised Jean at first but then she settled her hands on his chest and engaged into what seemed like a never ending kiss. Remy entered the kitchen and casually strode in. Scott and Jean jumped at his presence and pulled away from each other. Scott blushed furiously and Jean tried to think of something to say. Remy laughed at the two and drank his beer.  
  
"You two lovebirds don mind little ol Remy here, oui?" he winked at Jean and Scott glared at him, which made Gambit laugh even more.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and the three of them stared at each-other.  
  
"Remy as the leader of the X-Men I command you to open the door." said Scott laughing his head off.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny mon amis, but Remy be goin nowhere" The two men looked at Jean and grinned evilly. "Well that leaves you sweetie." Scott snickered. Gambit chuckled at the poor read head and relaxed on a chair.  
  
"Bullies!" she said as she smiled and headed off to see who was at the door.  
  
*Jean, It's the professor, Logan has finally come back to us. I would appreciate if you brought him to my office straight away.*  
  
*Wow, he's back!! That's great news professor, I'll bring him to you in a flash!*  
  
They both closed the telepathic conversation and Jean was left to her own thoughts.  
  
*Oh boy, I wonder what Storm will do when she finds out who's back. Even more how will she act? Well guess we'll have to find out.....*  
  
Jean approached the door and opened it. There stood Logan although he was the same his features were more manly and his body was even more muscular than it used to be, although he was still shorter than her Scott.  
  
"Hey darlin, hows it goin" he smiled at her with a huge grin. The two hugged each other briefly and carried on talking.  
  
"So what's been up with you, Logan. We haven't seen you in like forever!!"  
  
"Well darlin I just needed some time to myself ya know. After those first mutant attacks I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted a normal life and when I did establish one I realised that I still felt like I didn't belong there with humans who hated us, even if they didn't know I was one. I felt guilty for not doin my part in everythin dats goin on. Coming here was more of Chuck's idea than mine but I'm willing to see what he's gotta offer."  
  
Jean smiled and caressed Logan's right arm to reassure him. "You made the right decision. If you decide to stay everyone will be more than happy to welcome you back. I know Bobby will be ecstatic."  
  
"Yeah. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Ow he's gone shopping with Jubilee, Rogue and Betsy."  
  
"Who's Betsy?"  
  
"Ow she joined us just a few months ago. Her name is Elisabeth, you'll get to see all of them when they come back."  
  
Logan smiled to himself. He was truly happy to be back, sure everything was different now but he was definitely curious to know what exactly Xavier's X- Men did. Jean also smiled seeing that he was happy. Then she thought of Ororo and how she would react to his presence and her smile turned into a frown. Logan noticed it immediately and spoke up. "What's wrong? Something I should know happened?" His thoughts were goin wild. *I hope everyone is alright here. The last thing I wanna hear is that someone is dead.*  
  
Jean looked up at him hesitantly, then she motioned for him to follow her towards the professor's office which was down in the halls next to the conference room. "Jean." He followed her and sighed. "It aint bad news is it?"  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. She wanted to tell Logan about Ororo, but it was better if he saw things for himself. Ororo would definitely prefer it that way.  
  
"Nothing Logan, everyone is fine. The professor is waiting for you in his office"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Now move your arm to the left."  
  
"Argh, it still hurts. I thought you said I'd be fine by this week?"  
  
"Forge, I specifically told you to rest. Obviously you have not followed my instructions." Hank sighed in exasperation, he was definitely going to have a talk with Ororo about monitoring Forge's moves. He had almost broken his leg while fighting the Blob and his left arm was lightly burned by Pyro. It took 6 weeks for him to get back to a tolerable shape.  
  
"Yeah, well.....you can't expect me to stay in bed for the whole day doing nothing."  
  
"Forge, if you do not follow these instructions I will see that Ororo take care of you personally. And you know she has quite a temper, so I suggest you try to relax and stop making inventions for a while!!" Hank wasn't pleased with his patient's conduct and if necessary he would tell Jean to stop looking after him and give the task to Ororo, which wasn't very pleasant.  
  
"Well....if you put it that way I'd rather have Jean take care of me. She's not as strict as Ororo." he sighed and got up from the medical bed. "So what other exercises do I have to do to get this old arm in perfect shape?"  
  
"I would suggest a *light* jog in the morning around the Mansion grounds, and NO further than that" said the blue haired doctor.  
  
"Right, what about the dange-"  
  
"Don't even think about it!!" said Hank, making it clear that the danger room was out of the question.  
  
"Alright, alright. Well thanks for the check up Henry. I'll come back for my next check up next week, right?"  
  
"Yes, and remember what I said."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it easy"  
  
Forge left the Medical Lab and strutted towards the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So how is it?"  
  
"It tastes awesome mum!! I love pistacco!!"  
  
"It's......ow whatever. This *Pistacco* Ice-cream is the best in town." Said Ororo enjoying the ice-cream.  
  
"Ow, Marcus be careful not to drop any on Uncle Scott's seat okay!?"  
  
"Yup, I promise." said Marcus, eating his ice-cream with gusto.  
  
"Ok, sweetie put your seatbelt on, we're heading back home"  
  
"Okay mommy" said the little boy obediently.  
  
As soon as Ororo finished her ice-cream she started the engine to the BMW and headed back home thinking of how wonderful her life had turned out to be. Little did she know that someone was about to change all of that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: People Change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....Marvel does. I'm just borrowing them for fun.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Ororo comes back home...........  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Logan sat in the kitchen by himself thinking of Ororo. He hadn't seen her since he got back and he didn't have the courage to ask anyone about her. *I wonder what she looks like now. She's probably even more beautiful than I can remember* he thought to himself as a small smile crept up his face.  
  
He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. After greeting everyone in the mansion and talking to the professor he decided to just sit in and relax, but he couldn't help but think of her. It had been six long years since he hadn't seen her and he wanted to see her, talk to her and explain to her why he ended things between them in the past. Everything seemed so complicated then but now it was different, now he wanted to be with her, he wanted to tell her what he felt for her but things weren't going to be that simple. While he was immersed in his thoughts someone rang the bell and seeing that nobody was answering it Logan took it upon himself to open the door.  
  
As he opened it Logan got the shock of his life. There stood Ororo, with the same expression as his, holding a little boy that looked about four years old in her arms. They both stood there looking at each other in disbelief but for different reasons. Logan was surprised to see a more mature Ororo; she was different from the girl he used to know. Her hair was much longer now and her eyes were even bluer than he remembered. On the other hand Ororo wasn't thinking the same way, she was shocked beyond belief and if it wasn't for Marcus she would have probably fainted right there.  
  
"Mom, I wanna go see uncle Remy he promised me he would teach me how to play cards" whined the little boy obviously not understanding what was going on. Logan's gaze fell on the boy and realised just what the boy said. *He called her mom......that means....* Logan couldn't bring himself to think of what that meant even if he already knew.  
  
Ororo put Marcus down and caressed his face affectionately. "Go find Uncle Remy then, but don't get into any trouble, okay sweetie" Marcus looked at her with a huge grin and kissed her cheek. "Thanx mommy" after that he left and headed out in the garden where Remy was relaxing.  
  
In the meantime Ororo closed the door and turned her attention back to Logan. He hadn't said a word ever since and she was getting tired of playing the silent game. "It's nice to see you Logan" she forced a polite smile.  
  
Logan licked his lips, and looked her up and down. He wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. He was speechless. He never imagined seeing her again would have this overwhelming effect on him.  
  
"It's nice ta see you too, darlin"  
  
"So, why are you here? Don't get me wrong I don't want to be rude, it's just weird that after all these years you came back here"  
  
Logan smiled and stepped closer to her. "Did ya miss me?" he wasn't joking. He wanted, no, needed to know. But Ororo wasn't going to give in so easily. She looked at his somewhat grey eyes and smiled, she was trying ever so hard to hide the feelings that were surfacing. She always had a soft spot for him, but now things were different she had Forge and Marcus to think about.  
  
"We all missed you Logan" was all she said, but Logan knew she was dodging the question skilfully. She was much different, she had more control and he found it extremely hard to read her expression. She seemed calm and serene, even though he could sense a bit of nervousness coming off her.  
  
"Well, it's good to know. I missed being here too."  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between them once again and just when he was about to ask her about Marcus, Forge was making his way downstairs. Logan turned around and looked at the man coming towards them. He was slightly taller than him, medium built.  
  
"Hey, you must be Logan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier"  
  
Ororo didn't have a clue on what to do or say. If she showed any sign of discomfort Logan would certainly pick up on it with his senses. But Forge would notice as well, after all he wasn't her husband for nothing he could read her like a book. Partly anyway, only Remy had the capability to truly understand her. On the other hand if she acted like Logan's presence didn't bother her Forge would notice her discomposure. What to do? Being a smart woman she opted for neither of those. She just acted as normal as she could, if that was even possible.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, bub" Logan and Forge shook hands respectively. After that Forge walked past him and headed towards Ororo.  
  
"Where's Marcus?"  
  
"He's with Remy, learning how to play cards" Forge smiled and kissed his wife. Ororo felt a bit tense knowing that Logan was there but if she didn't respond to Forge's kiss he would start thinking something was up. And she didn't need that right now. Logan didn't like what he saw, at all. *What the fuck is happenin here!!!* It never crossed his mind that Storm would have moved on by now, sure it was selfish but it wasn't a crime to think that. Ororo was embarrassed beyond belief and was fighting very hard to hide it. After Forge broke the kiss he looked at her slightly puzzled. She had to do something fast, staying in the same room with these two men was driving her crazy.  
  
Logan looked at her intensely almost forcing her to meet his gaze, but she couldn't.  
  
"I have to go Forge. I need to talk to Hank about something" Forge looked at her and smiled tenderly, he knew she was going to talk to Beast about his progress. She was worried about him, as usual, and at that moment he felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then"  
  
She looked at Logan and prayed to her Goddess that her voice sounded normal and controlled.  
  
"I will see you later Logan" to her surprise, it did. All Logan could do was nod and stare after her while he tried to understand what exactly was going on.  
  
Both men were looking at her leave and go through the hall. Forge turned to Logan and smiled politely.  
  
"Well, I should be off, I'm injured and if I don't get some rest my dear wife will probably give me a reason to. It was nice to meet you, I hope you'll be staying with us for awhile"  
  
*WIFE!!!* Logan winced and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'll be stayin here for awhile"  
  
After that Forge left and Logan stood there. He wanted to let out his anger, he wanted to lash out and let his inner animal loose, but he knew better. What exactly was he expecting? He cursed himself for being such a fool and looked at his right hand when he realised that he had crushed his can of beer, and the liquid had slowly made its way to the floor.  
  
"Shit!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was now past dinner time and everybody was relaxing in the big living room.  
  
Scott and Jean were sitting comfortably on the sofa, while Bobby, Forge and Marcus were playing on the Playstation 2. Rogue and Remy were out having dinner and Betsy was playing pool with Jubilee and Hank.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ororo walked through the massive garden of the Mansion and relaxed near a small lake. Usually she and Remy would come here and talk about things late at night but today he was out with Rogue and she needed some time alone, partly because of Logan's arrival. But unluckily for her today wasn't her lucky day because there was somebody else there with her and she knew exactly who it was, it was the only person in the mansion that smoked cigars.  
  
Logan walked and sat next to her, still smoking.  
  
"You do know that's not good for your health"  
  
"I've got a healin factor darlin, it can't hurt me" he smiled to himself and looked at her.  
  
Ororo sat there still not meeting his powerful gaze, not sure of how she would feel if she looked at him.  
  
"So what's been goin on? We aint had enough time to talk and you barely looked at me during dinner, am startin to get the feelin u don't want me here" he said still looking at her. Ororo couldn't stand it anymore and looked him straight in the eyes, despite the fact that it was getting dark she could still see his figure thanks to the light the moon was emanating. And that definitely wasn't helping. He was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to his muscular body and tight blue jeans. Everything about him made her nervous, which was strange since he had never had that sort of effect on her. Sure she'd been attracted to him, and unconsciously she still was but he never made her feel...uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry If I gave you that impre-"  
  
"Cut the crap Ororo!!" cut in Logan, obviously tired of not knowing what was going on.  
  
Storm winced at his outburst and stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Oh no ya don't, we're gonna talk darlin" he stood up as well and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Fine!! What exactly do you want to know Logan? Does the fact that I've moved on with my life make you angry. Did you think I'd wait for you all this time, you have some nerve!! I've met someone I love who loves me back and we have a beautiful son called Marcus, anything else you need to know?" Only Logan had the ability to make her 'really' angry but not to the point where she lost her control over the weather. No one had the ability to make her 'that' angry, yet.  
  
Logan looked at her with something Ororo couldn't quite describe. He let go of her arm and just stood there.  
  
"Jeez, Ro...I just wanted to talk to ya" when Ororo didn't reply he growled softly and stepped closer to her. "C'mon, I don't bite you know" he could see her relax a bit so he went back to sitting near the lake hoping she would stay.  
  
She sat next to him and stared at the water.  
  
"So why are you back?"  
  
"Let's just say that having a normal life didn't help the fact that I'm a mutant"  
  
Ororo nodded in acknowledgment and looked up at the moon.  
  
"So.....does he make you happy?" he asked a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, he does" she said still staring at the moon.  
  
He sighed and carried on smoking his cigar. There was still tension between them and things certainly weren't going to be easy once he settled in.  
  
"That kid o' yers, how old is he?"  
  
Ororo smiled as she thought about her son.  
  
"He's four"  
  
"He's got yer eyes"  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, he does......Listen Logan, I know things aren't going to be easy between us but if you join the team as an X-Man then we have to work this out somehow"  
  
He sighed yet again. This was really frustrating for him, he wasn't expecting her to be married already. He was hoping he could have a chance at being with her, but she had a son which made matters even more complicated.  
  
"I agree. I just, I........I still have feelings for ya Ro"  
  
Storm had no idea on what to say, deep down she knew she still felt something for him even after all these years but she would never admit it to herself or to him for that matter.  
  
"Logan I-"  
  
"I know you're married now and you've got a son, I just felt like telling ya. You know you're one of da few people I can talk to" he looked away not wanting her to see his pained expression.  
  
Ororo smiled tenderly at him, she was still angry for what he did to her six years ago but as said before she had a soft spot for him. She caressed his face and turned it so he was facing her.  
  
"I know, let's just try to be the good friends that we used to be, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, friends. I'd like that" he said reluctantly.  
  
Storm looked at her watch and sighed. It was almost ten o'clock and Marcus was long overdue for bed and knowing Forge him and Bobby were probably still playing on the PS2.  
  
"I have to make sure Marcus is asleep now. Maybe we can talk later."  
  
Logan nodded and stood up. Ororo did the same and they both walked up to the mansion. As they entered Logan left and headed towards the danger room, while Ororo went to the living room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
10.30 pm......  
  
After putting Marcus to bed Ororo went to her and Forge's room. Forge was already sleeping so she decided not to make too much noise while she changed into her nightgown. She silently made her way to the bed and covered herself. She turned to look at Forge hoping he was still up but he looked like he was deep into sleep so she decided to forget about it and get some sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
2 Hours passed and Ororo still couldn't get any sleep. She decided to check up on Marcus and get a cup of coffee. After checking up on her son Ororo made her way to the kitchen, she turned on the light and looked at the time. 12.32 am. She sighed and took a small cup from the cupboard and made herself some coffee.  
  
She sat there for twenty minutes enjoying the silence that settled in. After finishing her coffee she still didn't feel sleepy which was quite strange........*Maybe working out in the danger room will help* she thought to herself as she made her way to the operating booth of the Danger room.  
  
Logan was fighting against a pair of huge Robots until they both vanished into thin air.  
  
"What the...."  
  
Ororo looked at him from the top of the booth and smiled. Logan smiled back and sheathed his claws.  
  
She made her way inside and looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow, he definitely had more muscles than the last time she saw him, but it made no difference to her......right?  
  
"Whatcha doin here Ro, couldn't get any sleep?"  
  
"Yes, I made myself some coffee and I still can't get any sleep. I thought maybe working out in the Danger room would help"  
  
"Well you're lucky I'm here then because I'll make you so tired you won't come back in here for weeks" Ororo couldn't help laughing and went to change into her training suit while Logan set up a random training program. They spent a whole our fighting and getting all worked up until they couldn't take anymore.  
  
Ororo was the first one to give up, which made Logan laugh a little.  
  
"What's so funny, Canadian?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Nothing, just thought you'd last longer than that, you've been slacking off"  
  
Ororo chuckled at his response while he simply smiled at her. It was a beautiful genuine smile that people rarely saw come from him.  
  
"You should do that more often"  
  
He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You should smile more often, it makes you look......cute"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yeah, cute" Ororo almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. His smile was now gone and was replaced by a mischievous grin, which wasn't good.  
  
"Logan" she said warningly, but it was already too late he launched after her and tickled her without mercy.  
  
"You say I'm cute I'll show you cute!!" he said between laughs.  
  
"Logan, I give up!! Please stop" she was still laughing but Logan decided to let her go. "Bright Lady, I swear I'll get you back for this Logan"  
  
His reply was a soft chuckle and nothing else. Silence settled between the two and they both realised they were In a very compromising position. Logan's head rested just below her breasts and his whole body was sprawled on top of her. But neither of them moved, instead Logan made himself even more comfortable as he settled his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet sent.  
  
Ororo didn't know what to make of it, her mind screamed at her to move and leave before someone found them like this but her heart had other plans. She placed her arms on his back and relaxed into his embrace and surprisingly enough they both fell asleep right there on the floor holding onto each other.  
  
TBC....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: People Change  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Well things are just starting to get interesting people......lol!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Logan felt comfortable, very comfortable.......almost too comfortable, he couldn't remember the last time he slept so well, but something seemed odd. Something or rather someone was looking at him, he inhaled the sent and realised whose it was....  
  
He lifted his head from Ororo's neck and looked straight up.  
  
"You wanna explain to Remy what is goin on" asked the Cajun as he played with his set of cards, not afraid to show Logan his hate and distrust for him. His eyes were glowing with anger the more Logan looked at him, but the Wolverine was definitely not intimidated.  
  
Logan tried to get up but Ororo was still holding on to him, he looked at her and realised she was still sleeping. He couldn't help smiling at her peaceful expression, she had always been a heavy sleeper and it seemed that not even an earthquake could wake the weather goddess up. He caressed her hair and tried to release himself once again, this time she let go of him. He was about to carry her when Remy moved in and pushed him away. "You listen, and you listen good homme. I don't want you messin wiv Stormy, she's very happy an I don't want to see you ruinin that fo' her. You had your chance to be with her and you blew it so don't think of coming back here and play games with my Stormy!! You undastand homme!!!"  
  
Logan was raging with anger but kept it in check and growled menacingly, making Remy know that he wasn't going to back down. "Look, Gumbo, I came back here because I wanted to be part of the X-Men. I admit I was hopin I could get back with Ororo but I can clearly see that she's happy and you know I'm the last person who would want to take her happiness away. And who do you think you are anyway bub, what's between me an Ro stays between me and her it has nothing to do with you!!"  
  
Gambit was about to say something else until he noticed Ororo shift uncomfortably. "Look, I gotta take Stormy to her room. Remember what I said homme, she aint da same girl you knew long time ago. She's a more mature woman right now an you should be careful on what you do, coz if you ruin her happiness I will make sure you don't come back here eva again Logan" after that he left the Danger Room before Logan could say anything else.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Meanwhile in the kitchen.........  
  
"Hey Forge where's Ororo anyway I need to discuss some training routines with her" asked Scott while he drank his coffee.  
  
"To be honest I don't know, when I woke up she wasn't in bed and it seemed like she wasn't there for awhile. I'm guessing she went flying for a little" Forge replied while he fed Marcus a bit of his toast" At that moment Gambit entered the kitchen and sat next to Scott, grabbing a toast from his plate.  
  
"Hey, if you want a toast you make it yourself" Scott grabbed the toast back before Remy could take a bite. The Cajun laughed and made his way to the toaster. While the professor and Bobby discussed a few things, Kitty and Rogue came into the kitchen.  
  
"By the way Remy, have you seen Ororo?" asked Forge.  
  
"Oui, she was in the Danger Room. I took her to the living room because she fell asleep. She's sleepin on da couch" he watched one slice of bread pop out of the toaster and added, "She's way too heavy for poor ol' Remy to carry all da way to da loft"  
  
"Watch it Remy, if she catches you saying that you know what she'll do to you" Forge laughed at Gambit's somewhat scared expression.  
  
"You aint gonna say anything to her........right?" asked Gambit suspiciously.  
  
"We'll see" was Forges reply.  
  
"That woman works too hard in my opinion" said Bobby grabbing one of Scott's toasts.  
  
"Hey!!" Everyone ignored Scott and carried on talking.  
  
"Yes she definitely does.....Jean do you think you could convince her to take it easy, I tried but you know how she is" said Forge as he cleaned his son's mouth with a bit of tissue. The little boy frowned and looked at his father with annoyance.  
  
Jean smiled and said, "Well I promise I'll try. Anyway how are things going, I heard Hank is not happy with your progress"  
  
Forge frowned almost like his son and sighed, "Well I have to admit I haven't been following his advice, but I will do now since he threatened to let Ororo take care of me and all of you know how strict she can be at times" Jean laughed and nodded.  
  
"Well I have to be off, Jubilee and I are going shopping and there's barely anything to eat in this house" She kissed Cyclops on the cheek and grabbed a toast from his plate leaving well........nothing for him to eat.  
  
"Hey you minx, come back here!!!" he shouted after her but she was already out of the kitchen. Bobby and Remy laughed uncontrollably while the professor shook his head trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Why do you guys do this to me all the time?!!" Scott watched them laugh and shook his head. "I swear from now on I'll just have cornflakes".  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Logan walked through the mansion hallway and stopped as he heard laughter come from the kitchen and felt like going back to his room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially after what Remy had said to him.  
  
*Who does that fuck think he is anyway........he can't tell me what to* he sighed with frustration and walked towards the living room hoping no one would be in there. He opened the door and froze when he inhaled Ororo's scent.  
  
*Wonder what she's doing here, I thought Gumbo would be sensible enough to take her up to her room. Figures*  
  
He entered the living room and found her sleeping peacefully on the couch. Logan stood there for what seemed like an eternity just looking, or more like staring, at her. She was beautiful, like a Goddess......and in his eyes she was perfect. As If she knew he was looking at her Ororo's blue eyes suddenly met his.  
  
"Hey" he said surprised, his voice never sounded husky nor gentle, it was usually gruff and sometimes emotionless or when talking to females in general it held a sexual undertone to it but he never sounded like that. Ororo looked at him puzzled not understanding his uncharacteristic action. He walked up to her and sat near the end of the sofa allowing her to move herself up. "Did ya sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did" she sighed and brought herself to a sitting position. "Did you?" her voice made him shift uncomfortably and Logan found it very hard to hide his erection. Luckily for him Ororo didn't notice, or did she? *Damn, she sounds sexy when she's talkin all husky. Oh God how can I control myself around her. How did I even manage to sleep with her without even trying anything?* he thought about the question for a minute and realised the answer, it was as simple as A,B,C *I love her......I-I can't fucking believe this.......naw am jus not thinkin straight because she's makin me well.....horny* He pushed out all thoughts about love away and answered her question.  
  
"I....well to be honest I haven't slept that well in awhile, it's strange too because we fell asleep on the floor" he grinned and sat closer to her. "I guess having you there made me feel all the comfort I needed"  
  
Ororo swatted his arm playfully. "Is everyone up already?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they're all havin break........"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ummm....nothin darling it's just......"  
  
"What!?" he could see her getting impatient and laughed.  
  
"What, tell me!!" she said impatiently.  
  
Logan kept staring at her and Ororo followed his gaze only to find out that her left breast was literally sticking out.  
  
"Holy sh-I mean Goddess how did I not notice!!!" she tried to pull her zip up but it seemed to be stuck.  
  
Logan helped her pull it up and whispered in her ear. "Well I woulda told ya sooner but I was enjoyin da view" His lips where so close to her ear it sent a shiver down her spine. He heard someone come in but ignored it. He knew it was Forge but right now he had his eyes on something else  
  
Ororo gasped as she saw Forge standing by the door with a look of pure shock. She quickly zipped her training suit all the way up and walked up to him, leaving Logan slightly disappointed. "Forge I can explain"  
  
"You better, what the hell is going on Ororo?!!!"  
  
TBC...... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: People Change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....Marvel does. So don't come suing my sorry ass!!  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary: Ok, now this is where all the fun stars!! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan intervened before Ororo could say anything. "Listen...Forge. I can assure ya that nothing wrong happened here. I saw Ro sleepin an woke her up, the zip of her uniform was stuck an I helped her with it. Simple. No reason to get worked up, bub"  
  
Forge completely ignored Logan and looked straight at Ororo, who was obviously trying to keep calm.  
  
"Do you mind, Logan, I'd like to speak to *my wife* in private" his tone was anything but friendly or polite and if it wasn't for Ororo putting an arm on his shoulder, Logan would have probably punched the shit out of him.  
  
"Leave Logan, I will see you later" she said reassuringly.  
  
Logan looked at Ororo and growled softly, "Yeah, I'll see ya later darlin"  
  
After Logan left everything went downhill.  
  
"What the hell was that about Ororo!!" he stepped closer to her obviously not convinced by Logan's statement.  
  
"Do not raise your voice like that, I don't want Marcus hear us argue"  
  
"I'LL RAISE MY FUCKING VOICE AS HIGH AS I WANT WOMAN!!!" as soon as he said it Forge wished he could have sounded less aggressive.  
  
"Roro I-"  
  
"Forget it, I'm going to get something to eat. It is obvious that you do not want to listen to me" Storm moved towards the door, but was stopped by Forge's arm. She looked up at him and gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen. She was angry at him for raising his tone like that, but most of all she was hurt that he would think of her as the type to cheat.  
  
"Ororo, c'mon I didn't mean to sound.......aggressive.......listen it's not you that I don't trust it's that new guy.......I don't trust him, especially with you"  
  
Storm looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean you don't trust him with me?" "I don't know, I just don't like him. I've tried to be polite to him and everything seemed alright but even then I didn't like him. And when I came in and saw him that close to you I got carried away"  
  
Ororo knew she was meant to be angry at him, more like infuriated but she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing Ororo" he said smiling a little.  
  
"Forge, stop being so jealous. Me and Logan are friends. And it's not him you should be worried about, it's Remy, he's the flirt of the household" This made Forge grin, she was right. There was no reason for him to get jealous, but he would still keep an eye on him just to make sure. He smiled at her and caressed her face. Ororo relaxed and smiled back.  
  
"By the way I'm going to a conference with Charles later on, he wants me to go with him since I can't go on any missions at the moment"  
  
"You think you're going to be okay with that arm?"  
  
Forge smiled and placed both his hands on her waist. "I'll be fine" She was about to respond but he brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Normally she would enjoy the kiss, but her mind was vacating somewhere else.  
  
Logan.  
  
For the first time since he came back she wished *he* was here kissing her instead of Forge. She wished it were his arms wrapped around her waist, his soft lips on hers slowly probing her mouth.  
  
*Stop thinking like that Ororo!!* She kicked herself mentally for having thoughts of another man while her husband kissed her. She smiled her best smile when Forge broke the kiss and looked at her.  
  
"How long will you be gone for?"  
  
"A few days"  
  
"Be careful"  
  
"I always am" after that he kissed her again and left.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Forge was about to walk through the hall when he saw Logan standing against a wall, as if waiting for him, while he smoked his cigar. "It would be better if you didn't smoke around here, we do have a child in this mansion" he said bitterly.  
  
Logan knew he was right and stopped smoking. "This aint over, bub" simply saying that Logan headed out into the garden, leaving Forge fuming with anger.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
2 hours after her talk with Forge Ororo headed towards the kitchen and sat on the table.  
  
Marcus got off Bobby's lap and walked up to his mother, Storm smiled sweetly at his beautiful face and picked him up. "And how is my little man today" she said cheerfully, this boy had the ability to make her happy the instant she laid her eyes on him.  
  
"Good, Uncle Bobby is takin me to the Arcade today!!!" he replied cheerfully. Ororo sighed happily and looked at Bobby. "So the playstaion 2 in the living room is not enough to satisfy your gaming thirst?" she said knowing the answer fool well.  
  
"Nope" said Bobby grinning at her.  
  
"Bobby, sometimes I wonder when you're going to grow up" she said teasingly.  
  
"Roro, sometimes I wonder when you're going to take it easy and relax a little" he replied giving her his best smile. The two both laughed good naturedly.  
  
"Ok, you two have fun"  
  
"Yup, we will" said Marcus as he got off her lap.  
  
Bobby picked up his Jacket and his car keys. "Okay, little man, let's head to the arcade!!" "We'll be back before dinner time, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine"  
  
Marcus was about to leave with Bobby when Ororo called him back. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss sweetie" Marcus pouted and lazily walked over to his mother.  
  
"Mom, c'mon" whined the little boy. Ororo kissed him on the cheek and let him go.  
  
"Take care you two. And Bobby keep an eye on him"  
  
"Yes ma'm"  
  
After that she was left alone to her thoughts in the kitchen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Mansion was fairly quiet. Scott, Rogue, Remy and Psylocke were in the conference room discussing a few things while Forge prepared his bag for his flight with the professor. Hank had decided to follow them as well especially so he could keep an eye on Forge.  
  
Meanwhile Ororo sat in her greenhouse enjoying tending to her flowers, hoping it would distract her from her thoughts but it simply wasn't working.  
  
*Why can't I stop thinking about him. I'm not supposed to think of him like that anymore. I do not have feelings for him anymore!!* She sighed and whispered his name, thinking no one would hear.  
  
"You called me Darlin?"  
  
Ororo looked up startled when she found Logan standing by the glass door of her green house grinning widely.  
  
"Logan, you startled me" she went back to watering her plants, hoping it would help her keep calm.  
  
Wolverine picked up a chair and sat right next to her eyeing her with his piercing eyes. "So how did it go with Forge?"  
  
"Fine, he apologised. He's leaving for a conference with the professor later this afternoon" Logan seemed more than interested in her last statement.  
  
"Really?" Ororo turned around and looked at him trying to understand just what he was up to. "Yes, really. So how are you settling in?"  
  
"Well, am getting used ta the slight changes here. Although I can't wait to go on my first mission"  
  
"Typical"  
  
"Hey, I'm a man of action. I need action to keep me from getting bored"  
  
"I see"  
  
"You've changed" he said right out of the blue.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just like............yer just different" he smiled at her, something he found himself doing a lot when he was with her. "Guess you've matured, being a mother an all"  
  
"Yes I have, but partly because of my mutation. My feelings are linked to my emotions as you know, and through the years they've grown stronger which means I need more control over them"  
  
"So that's why yer so calm and collected at all times?"  
  
"More or less, Yes"  
  
"Yer handling it quite well" He looked deep into her blue eyes, eyes he could get lost into so easily, why he ended things between them years ago was suddenly a mystery to him.  
  
*No you know full well why you ended things between you two, you chickened out* he thought sadly. It was true, Ororo had told him she loved him and he was simply not ready for that sort of relationship, and now that he was it was too late........was it? To Logan it wasn't too late. He would get her back somehow but, how, he didn't know.  
  
"Logan are you alright?" she placed her hand on his arm and looked at him concerned.  
  
"Sorry I just zoned off there darlin, I'm fine" But inside he was dying to kiss her, he wanted to take her in his arms and taste her full lips. But how could he do that without knowing what her reaction would be, her emotions had become so hard to read.  
  
"Oh"  
  
A somewhat peaceful silence settled between the two. Ororo watered a few more plants and looked back to find Logan still sitting on his chair just staring at her. But that was something she was used to. He was always attentive, always studying people's reactions and maybe it was because of his mutation but somehow it had become part of him. She went back to taking care of her plants and didn't notice him walk up to her.  
  
"Logan!!" she stated startled by how close he got to her so quickly without her knowing. But something about his expression seemed different and for the first time since he came back Ororo felt a bit intimidated by his presence.  
  
He stood there looking at her for what seemed like forever and suddenly leaned forward and before Ororo knew what was happening his lips were on hers. The thing that shocked her the most was how easily she responded to his kiss. The kiss was tender and full of passion. Logan rested his hands on her waist while Ororo placed hers around his neck. He pressed her harder against him and Ororo was totally lost in his kiss almost like she was in a daze of some sort. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and the more they kissed the more her control would slip. "Logan" she moaned in his mouth making him want her even more. Everything about her made him want her, her voice, her eyes, her scent.......the list could go on forever.  
  
*Oh Goddess, what am I doing?!!!* She thought. But the thought was lost as soon as his hands found their way up her top. *Goddess!! What if someone sees us, how can I be telling Forge there is nothing going on between me and Logan when I'm here kissing him like this.........Bright Lady I'm such a hypocrite*  
  
She quickly pushed Logan away and stepped back and accidentally pushed a vase full of flowers to the floor. Both ignored the loud crash and just looked at each other.  
  
"L-Logan.........what, what is going on?" her voice trembled slightly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ro........." He knew the moment wouldn't last that long, but it felt so good he didn't know what to do. He wanted to grab her again and show her just how he felt.......  
  
"I think it is best for you to leave" she ran her hand through her silky white hair and sighed. Her back was now turned to him. Logan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, and to his surprise she didn't push him away.  
  
"Logan, please" He placed his hands on her waist and pressed her back against him, while he bit on her neck slowly. "Ro..." he whispered huskily.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Logan we cannot do this. I can't" she pushed him out of the way and left the greenhouse running.  
  
"ORORO, WAIT!!!!"  
  
*Damn, I just fucking screwed up!! But damn......* Logan sat in the greenhouse for the rest of the day contemplating on what exactly was going on. He thought he could keep his feelings under control but it seemed that staying anywhere near her would just make it hard to keep it all in. What to do?  
  
TBC................. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: People Change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men.......  
  
Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Summary: Things are starting to get H-O-T!! LOL Read on!! Y'all are really gonna like this one!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ever found yourself in a love triangle, well our resident weather Goddess was definitely in one. After the 'accident' in the greenhouse Ororo headed straight to the danger room hoping to relieve some stress. She wanted to take her anger and frustration out on something or someone before she said by to Forge. As she opened the massive steel doors of the Danger Room she realised she wasn't the only one trying to let off some steam.  
  
"Hey Roro"  
  
"Hello Scott" She hid her disappointment for not being alone and smiled at him politely. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just trying to work out a little, by the way I wanted to discuss a few training routines with you. The Professor is worried that the Brotherhood might be planning to attack, again, and I need everyone in top shape"  
  
"Can we talk about this in the conference room?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute, I'll meet you there"  
  
Ororo nodded and left. On her way to the danger room she bumped into Logan.  
  
"Hey, Ro"  
  
"Logan" the tension between the two was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. Storm nervously looked around trying as hard as she could to avoid his piercing gaze.  
  
"I have to go" she walked hurriedly towards the conference room not once looking back. Logan was about to call her back but decided against it.  
  
*What the hell am I supposed to do? I need to get away from here, from her* after making his decision Logan headed towards the garage and climbed on his bike hoping to clear his thoughts.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While Ororo and Scott discussed about the training routines, Rogue and Remy relaxed in the living room watching T.V.  
  
"So, what's got yah so worked up sugah?"  
  
"Nothin chere"  
  
"Don't lie tah me, Gambit" Rogue grinned a little at the frown on his face.  
  
"Ya know Remy don't like that new codename chere" he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Rogue shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable in his embrace and stretched her legs on the sofa. "Remy, yah still haven't answered my question sugah"  
  
"I don't wanna see Stormy get hurt"  
  
"What do yah mean?"  
  
"Chere, Logan's back. I know her, she still has feelings for him"  
  
"Remy, anyone can see she's in love with Forge and plus she's got Marcus to think about as well. Am sure that whatever happened between them before is over"  
  
"Remy aint so sure bout that. Have you seen da way she look at the homme? And he does the same, he watches her every move"  
  
"Logan does that to everyone Remy"  
  
"This look is different chere, Remy can tell"  
  
Rogue sighed and shifted again. This conversation was going absolutely nowhere. "Look, Ororo's a big gal sugah, yah don't have tah play the role of the protective brother anymore. I know yah care bout her but yah gotta let it go."  
  
"I know belle, I know" he sighed once again and kissed her forehead.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Logan didn't know where exactly he was going but it was better than having to face Ororo again. Things had gotten awkward between them since they kissed just like when they broke up six years ago. He didn't want to go back to that, things seemed to go well until he kissed her. *I can't hide my feelings from her anymore, but how the hell am I supposed to deal with this. What if she doesn't.......no, she must feel something for me, after all she kissed me back* he thought. He reached the top of a hill not too far away from the Mansion. The hill gave a wonderful view of the city. *I bet Ro would love da view from here* it was no use. Everywhere he went he would think of her, of their kiss and the way she felt against him. Logan couldn't help but think of what it would be to make love to her once again, after all these years. *Ah fuck this shit!!* growling with anger and frustration the wolverine climbed on his bike and headed into the city hoping to get as drunk as his healing factor would allow.  
  
*If she doesn't love me then I'll accept it and move on.......but fer now I need to get her off my mind, if that's even possible*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So I was thinking we could get Hank and Forge to work on an upgrade of some sort for the danger room and the security system. Plus we'll have to make sure that everyone is in top shape, even the younger members of the team. So what do you think of sharing the schedule with me? It would be a lot easier for us don't you think?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Storm!!!"  
  
"Sorry Scott, my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"  
  
Scott eyed her with concern, "Ororo is everything okay, you're never distracted when we talk about important matters.......do you want to talk about it?" he placed the paper he was holding on the table and sat next to her.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking about something, there's nothing wrong. Please carry on"  
  
He still wasn't convinced but he knew Ororo wouldn't open up to him. Sure they were good friends but the only people who were truly close to her were Jean, Remy and Jubilee. "Well as I was saying we need to organize our schedule for the new training routine"  
  
Even as she listened to him talk about routines and schedules, Ororo couldn't focus on what he said. *How the hell am I going to be able to face Forge when he leaves with the Professor this evening. Most of all why did I kiss Logan back!! I'm over him, I don't have feelings for him anymore we broke up years ago, I love Forge now......So why did I feel so good when Logan kissed me? Goddess help me*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was about 6.00 o'clock in the evening and the weather seemed to be respectively good, even so Ororo still decided to stay indoors. Jean and Jubilee had just come back from the grocery store with bags full of food and things to fill up the almost empty fridge in the Kitchen.  
  
"Well it seems that we won't need to fill up the fridge for a little while, heh" said Jubilee as she placed Scott's car keys on the key rack. "Jean you think Scott will be angry if we tell him you dented his car?"  
  
Jean looked at Jubilee grinning, "Who says we're going to say anything to him" They both giggled and sat in the kitchen making sure to put everything in place.  
  
"So what time are you going to start making dinner?" asked Jubilee as she placed a drink in the fridge.  
  
"Ow, about sixth thirty. You wanna help"  
  
"Sure"  
  
At that very moment Ororo entered the kitchen looking rather tired. Jean smiled at her friend and started making some coffee.  
  
"Ororo, are you okay?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"I'm fine, so what did you two get?"  
  
"We just went to the grocery store to get some food. The fridge was totally empty and you know how the guys get when there's no food" Jubilee excused herself and went to the bathroom while Ororo and Jean talked.  
  
"So what's going on with you sweetie, you seem really tired" asked Jean. She sat on the table while she waited for the coffee to be ready.  
  
"Jean.....I-I don't know what to do...."  
  
Jean placed her hand on Ororo's and gave it a light squeeze. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I...Logan and I..." before she could finish her sentence Forge strolled in the kitchen. Jean immediately noticed the fact that her best friend didn't want to talk about this in front of her husband.  
  
"We'll talk later, okay" she whispered. Storm mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend.  
  
"Hey Forge, how's your arm" asked Jean casually while she poured coffee in two cups, one for herself and one for Storm.  
  
"Well as you can see my arm is getting better, although I don't see why Hank should follow us. I'm perfectly fine"  
  
"Forge he's just trying to keep an eye on you. Those wounds were pretty bad" said Ororo.  
  
"I know Roro, I know. So what were you two ladies talking about" he asked innocently.  
  
"Just girl talk, nothing you'd be interested in" Forge watched his wife for a second, she seemed uncomfortable talking to him. "Roro, honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Goddess, why is everyone asking me this!!!" Both Jean and Forge looked at her with surprise. It was rare for Ororo to raise her voice like that, even when she argued with her husband. *Bright Lady, what is wrong with me. There was no need to yell them like that* she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, will you two excuse me for awhile" Jean and Forge exchanged looks and looked back at Ororo who was now leaving.  
  
"Forge I think you should let her relax a little. I sense that she's a bit stressed. I'll try to talk to her later when she's calmed down"  
  
"Thank you Jean" he sighed and sat on the table.  
  
"So do you want any coffee? I made some for me and Ororo but..."  
  
"Ow, yes thanks. I could use some coffee right now"  
  
"So when are you and the professor leaving?" asked Jean  
  
"After dinner"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Gimmie a beer bub" Logan sat in the bar not really paying attention to anything else but his drink. As he gulped it down he noticed someone watching him, it was a woman. She seemed to look quite young, in her twenties. She had beautiful blonde hair and perfectly shaped legs. Logan looked at her from the corner of his eye and just chuckled inwardly. The woman slowly approached him swaying her hips seductively while she walked. Logan had to admit she was quite attractive but he wasn't interested, he had the intention to get drunk, alone, and that was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
The blonde sat next to him, stealing a glance at him every now and then. *I'm not in the fucking mood to play games right now!!*  
  
"Hi" the blonde said.  
  
Logan looked at her, she seemed even more attractive from closer but it had no effect on him. Her face was all covered in make up unlike Ororo's naturally beautiful face. *There I fucking go again, comparing every fucking woman to her, what the fuck is wrong with me!!* Logan banged his drink on the table rather loudly, causing the woman to jump a little.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled.  
  
She watched him for a second and gave him a sexy smile. "So, what's your name?"  
  
*Oh Boy, I don't need this right now*  
  
"What's it to ya" he responded rather rudely.  
  
The woman frowned and walked off obviously not pleased with his answer. Logan shrugged it off and carried on drinking.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
X-Mansion, 7.00 pm.  
  
Marcus and Bobby had already returned home and made it just in time for dinner, afterwards they joined everyone else in the living room and watched some movies on the giant Flat-screen T.V the professor and Scott had bought jus a few weeks ago.  
  
Forge, Hank and the Professor were about to leave when Ororo came in to say goodbye to her husband. "Hey, are you feeling better now Roro?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry about my outburst before Forge. I was just a bit tired"  
  
"I know, just take it easy okay" he stated looking deep into her eyes. Ororo was on the verge of tears, but she held them back. When he got back maybe she would have enough courage to talk to him about what happened between her and Logan. "I-I will" she stammered. After they shared a brief kiss Forge went inside the Blackbird followed by the Hank and he Professor.  
  
"Good luck, Charles" she said as she put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of her mentor.  
  
"Thank you Ororo. I will see you in three days"  
  
"Bye" after that the professor wheeled himself into the Jet. Ororo walked back to the living room and sat next to Bobby and Marcus.  
  
"Hey, O, what's up"  
  
"Forge just left"  
  
"Ow I see, ya miss him already huh"  
  
"Well, yes I do" she said giving him a weak smile not knowing if that was the entire truth.  
  
"Scott looked up from his newspaper and looked at no one in particular. "Has anyone seen Logan?"  
  
Ororo suddenly perked up at the mention of his name but remained calm.  
  
"Nope, guess he must have gone out or somethin" said Bobby. Scott nodded and went back to reading his paper. While her husband was busy reading his news paper Jean watched Ororo, she was seriously concerned about her friend.  
  
Storm looked at her son while he slept peacefully in her arms. She smiled at his peaceful expression, he was the only one in the mansion to be able to make her smile even when she was in a fowl mood. It was like he had some kind of aura around him that calmed her. She absently caressed his hair and looked at Iceman.  
  
"What did you two do today, I've never seen Marcus sleep this early" Bobby smiled and looked at him. "I must have worn out the poor kid. You want me to take him to bed?"  
  
"No, don't worry I'll tuck him in"  
  
"Cool"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After putting Marcus to bed Ororo headed outside for some fresh air. Even though she didn't want to admit it Ororo was more than curious to know where Logan was and why he hadn't turned up for dinner and lunch.  
  
As she relaxed on the grass and let the cool air wash over her Ororo reflected on the complicated situation she had gotten herself into. Suddenly the noise of a motorbike engine caught her attention. It seemed to be coming from the garage. She walked to wards it and found Logan sitting on his bike. *He must have just returned from wherever he went* she thought.  
  
Logan sniffed the air and caught her unmistakable scent, he smiled to himself and climbed off his bike. As much as he tried to get drunk his healing factor just didn't allow it. It was times like these that he hated his mutation.  
  
"I know yer there darling"  
  
Ororo walked up to him and gave him what seemed like a glimpse of a smile.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Logan sighed and got off his bike. He closed the door of the garage and looked back to Ororo.  
  
"Ro..." he was still hesitant about what he was going to say and seeing that Ororo was still uncomfortable with him he sighed and decided to talk to her at another time. "Forget it"  
  
"No........Logan, we need to talk" Ororo was as surprised as Logan was when the words came out of her mouth.  
  
"Fine, let's talk"  
  
"I-I'm not sure how....how to handle this Logan. I don't know what-"  
  
Logan couldn't explain what came over him but for the second time that day he kissed her. Ororo tried to fight him at first but slowly gave in, surrendering to him. Logan's lips weren't rough and demanding but they seemed soft and passionate. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed her against him. His tongue slowly probed her mouth and met with hers. Ororo felt dizzy with want as he moved his lips to her exposed neck.  
  
"Logan" her moan was barely audible but he still heard it.  
  
"I don't let go of things I want so easily, Ro" he said as he kissed his way to her mouth once again. Ororo couldn't help but gasp for hair while his hands roamed underneath her top.  
  
"Logan, wait....please.....not......here" she managed to breathe out.  
  
"Yeah.....yer right" no matter how much he wanted her, he knew she had a point. If anyone saw them, the situation would get even more complicated. And right now it couldn't get anymore complicated than it already was. "I'll come to your room later then?" he asked not ashamed to hide the need he had for her. Ororo gave him a weak smile and blushed a little. "Yes"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was around midnight when Ororo heard a soft knock on her door. She knew it was him without a doubt. Her heart had started beating faster as she thought of what would come next once she opened the door. She walked up to the door and smiled as Logan came in. He had changed into his boxers and a white T-shirt, Ororo watched as he turned the light in her room off and walked up to her with a warm smile on his handsome features. He caressed her bare arms and buried his head in her neck so he could inhale her sweet scent. "Ro, I need to have you.....I-" He was cut off by Ororo's lips meeting his. Logan wrapped his arms around her and pushed her towards the bed. "Oh Goddess, Logan....." he kissed her again, in a more demanding way. She unconsciously moaned into his mouth, as he caressed her full breasts, alternating gentle stroking with lightly pinching her nipple. His hips dug deeper against her, as their need intensified, and she hurriedly tugged his T-shirt away. But she wanted more, she wanted the silky feel of skin on skin. That supple, alive feeling was more luxurious than any fabric. Flesh. She needed his flesh against hers. She pulled away just a little and removed her night gown. Logan was holding his breath as he stared at her with utter appreciation for her womanly features. She was truly a Goddess. Ororo tossed her nightgown to the floor and looked him in the eyes. There was no denying she still had feelings for him, he could see it in her eyes and it made him feel a lot better to see that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Logan quickly removed his shorts and tossed them in the same manner she'd tossed her nightgown. Ororo cupped his face in her hands and looked at him intensely.  
  
"Logan, I......I still love you" He watched her move on top of him and trail kisses down his toned chest. He couldn't help but growl in anticipation as she maid her way down to his throbbing erection.  
  
"Rroo....wait" she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He turned their position so he would be on top of her and trailed kisses from her neck to her breast. "I want this to last Ro......I want it to be special......" he whispered weakly as he teased her nipple with his teeth. Ororo gasped and pressed her body harder against him. "Oh yes....Logan please"  
  
Logan felt enormous happiness in seeing her in so much pleasure. It filled his heart for him to know that he could make her feel like that, that he could make her lose control. He slid his hand between her thighs and made his way to her core. As his finger entered her slowly she gasped at the way it made her feel, Logan teased her with his thumb and watched as Storm pushed even harder against him wanting more contact.  
  
"Logan......please"  
  
"What do ya want darlin, tell me. I'll do anything ya want me to"  
  
"Oh, Goddess....." was the only thing she could say, all rational thoughts were long gone leaving her sensitive to his touch. Every little thing he did to her made her go literally crazy and he loved every minute of it.  
  
"Just tell me what ya want, Ro" he held her hips in place while he went down on her. "Tell me and I'll give it to ya..." he purred slowly making his way to her waiting entrance. Ororo gasped in anticipation and ran her hands through his hair. "Just tell me that ya want me...."  
  
"AHH...I......w-want......you...." She responded with as much breath as she could muster. He looked up at her, Ororo brought him back on top of her and caressed his face. She kissed him tenderly. "I want you" she repeated simply. He sucked on her neck fiercely, the way that always made Ororo feel as though her very soul was being drawn outward. Then he drove into her deep and hard, and Ororo cried out sharply, as she held his hips tightly against her and ground herself against him. It felt as though her spirit were being drawn from her body, as he tried to fill the void that was left with the sheer size of his body. She realized that she was still moaning, as she wrapped her slender legs about his waist.  
  
He paused long enough for her to adjust to him taking the time to lavish in the wild explorations of her mouth, before thrusting into her again. He started slowly still giving her body time to accept him; but soon Ororo's abandon encouraged him to build up a heady, powerful rhythm. He forcefully slammed into her pulsing body, as though he could finally break through into her and cross over binding them forever.  
  
Ororo quivered as each plunge of his hardness sparked a tightening jolt where he struck deep inside her, dancing along that sweet border between pleasure and pain. Both partners were dancing that line, carried along by a need too long restrained. Her nails bit into the skin of his back eliciting a grunt, before she knotted her fingers into his hair and buried a new series of cries against his lips. His fingers dipped between their joined hips adding to that intense friction which seemed ready to sear them both.  
  
Ororo threw her head back into the pillows, whimpering unabashedly, as she gripped the sheets of the bed, feeling her entire body constricting around this pounding invasion. She screamed out her pleasure, calling Logan's name again and again, as he steamrolled over her orgasm.  
  
He felt Storm finally go limp beneath him, and he slowed, cradling her against his chest and kissing her tenderly. "You're truly breathtaking, Ro," he whispered soothingly. "I want to take you beyond all of this, to steal you away from Forge, and make you only mine." He buried his cheek against hers, and then kissed her with a mounting passion. He could feel her beginning to respond, and he fueled her rekindled desire with his kisses and caresses.  
  
She slowly roused from her languid bliss, as the promise of more pleasure in his arms dawned on her. Logan rolled them over so that she was sitting astride him, as he fondled her breasts and raised his hips beneath her. She moved slowly on him, raising herself until he was completely outside her only to plunge herself upon him again, taking all of him deep and fast. She repeated the maneuver delighting in the freedom of it and the intensity of the depth he could achieve from this position.  
  
"Yes" he hissed  
  
Logan sat up, savaging her breasts and wrapping his arms about her steadily jerking hips. He could feel his control slipping, and he was determined to take her over the edge with him. He traced small circles over her wet flesh, honing in on that point that made her gasp in pleasure and building up a pressure there. Her rhythm broke as she came close to a second shattering orgasm, and Logan grasped her hips with his other hand to steady her. He guided her movements, jerking her down on him and lifting her again.  
  
"Please," he whispered against her throat. "Oh God, Ro!" he panted.  
  
Storm could feel her legs ready to give out, and she rolled him back on top of her as she kissed him passionately. He wrapped one arm around her hips, holding them tightly as he rammed into her repeatedly. Their voices mingled in guttural cries building off one another as they both held onto the burgeoning rapture for as long as possible. Surely enough the whole mansion had heard exactly what was going on in Ororo's room.  
  
She felt the tension building to an unbelievable height, and she closed her eyes prepared to let it wash through her and leave her destroyed in its wake. Logan's fingers against her cheek surprised her, and she stared at him feeling suddenly lost and helpless against the pull of his eyes. "Don't look away, Ro," he growled softly. She felt the pleasure cresting and breaking loose in another series of powerful contractions. She screamed her satisfaction, calling out for him.  
  
Logan took in the magnificent sight of her lost in bliss, and he drove wildly inside her as the trembling beginnings of her contractions spurred him onward. He started to close his eyes, until the fluttering of Ororo's fingertips against his temple roused him. He stared straight into her luminous blue eyes and laced his fingers with hers, pressing her hand gently as he exploded deep within her core. That glorious tension spent itself in waves of release, and Wolverine physically emptied himself inside her tight wet channel in a series of deep thrusts, fueled by the spasms of her muscles clasping him tightly. Emotionally, he spent himself in those intriguing blue eyes, spilling out all of his careful control and revealing the shattered edges just beneath the surface. He screamed her name again, and she kissed his throat and face, holding him in her arms until they collapsed as one on the tousled sheets.  
  
"Shit Ro...that was..."  
  
"Shh...." Ororo silenced him with another kiss.  
  
Their kisses were no longer urgent and demanding, but instead were gentle and giving. Their exhausted bodies were covered in sheen of sweat, making the air coming from her opened window cool against their skin. Logan wrapped the sheet around them protectively, as Ororo snuggled against his chest. They savored the contentment of still being clasped together for as long as they could  
  
"Logan"  
  
"Hmmn" he replied drowsily, already on the verge of sleep.  
  
"You can't stay here till morning, you know that" she said as she caressed his chest.  
  
Logan sighed and slowly walked out of the bed and picked up his clothes. He wasted no time in putting his T-Shirt and Boxers back on and kissed Ororo once more before he left.  
  
TBC...... 


	6. Chapter 6 Morning Complications

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....please do not sue!!  
  
Rated: PG -13  
  
Summary: That would just spoil it.....read the story and find out.  
  
Chapter 6 – Morning Complications  
  
Logan headed downstairs to get a beer. After making love to Ororo he felt like he could lift the world with one finger. It felt so good to have her in his arms once again, just like old times. He entered the kitchen and turned on the light. As he got himself a beer reality started to kick in. Where would they go from here? He stared at his can of beer and grunted. "What is this crap?" Even though the beer wasn't what he was used to drinking he gulped it down anyway. He sighed and headed back to his room. This must be really hard for Ororo, and Marcus.....damn what are we going to do? If she splits up with Forge then Marcus will be the innocent one in the middle of all this. Damn, why must things be so complicated!! I wonder what Ororo is thinking about right now....  
  
After taking off his T-shirt he headed to bed, with nothing but his boxers on. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Everything seemed so perfect when he held her in his arms, Ororo said she still loved him and he couldn't be happier. But things were not going to be that simple......after all Storm married Forge because she loved him and therefore telling him what was going on would take out a lot from her....Logan frowned at the realisation that maybe he had pushed her a bit too far, or that maybe he should have thought about the consequences before acting on his feelings. Never mind, I 'l figure this out when I get up, right now I seriously need some sleep.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was about 8.30 am when Ororo woke up. She hadn't slept well at all, what happened with Logan was the most wonderful thing she had experienced. That couldn't be denied. It felt right, but she knew it was definitely wrong. Guiltiness was eating at her like cancer. "Dammit, what was I thinking!!" she said out loud. What would happen now? What would she tell Forge when he came back, and most of all if she were to get a divorce how would Marcus feel? "Goddess what have I done?.........I've betrayed my husband and ruined our family......" she whispered.  
  
Ororo got off her bed and walked to her bathroom. This day was going to be trying on her, she definitely needed to talk to Jean about her situation, hopefully getting this off her chest would help.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jean walked towards the kitchen in deep thought. The emotions she felt coming from Ororo's room were unbelievably intoxicating, thankfully she was able to block them out. Partly.  
  
((FLASHBACK-Last night in Jean and Scott's room))  
  
Jean woke up with a start after feeling a flood of strong emotions cloud her mind. "What the...." Scott woke up slowly with his eyes half open and looked at Jean with concern.  
  
"You okay honey, what's wrong?" he sat up groggily and adjusted his glasses. Jean turned to look at him and smiled. Even though it was pitch dark he could still see her smile.  
  
"Nothing baby, go back to bed"  
  
"Don't lie to me Jean, I can hear by the tone of your voice you're not telling me the truth so tell me what's wrong" he was slightly awake now. He placed his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing.....it's just that I think there is something wrong with Ororo. I woke up feeling all these emotions coming from her......from her and Logan......and......I couldn't understand what was going on because I was half conscious. Then I woke up and I automatically blocked them out. I don't know what's going on but I can sense that Ororo feels guilty about something.....although I cant' figure out what" Scott contemplated on what she said and thought back to when he was talking to Ororo earlier in the day, she seemed really distracted, something she rarely was.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed really distracted by something today....maybe she misses Forge" he offered.  
  
"No, no. She's been like this since.......since Logan came back..." She gasped as she realised why her friend had been so frustrated and out of character lately. Scott ran a hand through his hair and turned on the lamp on his bed stand. Jean turned to look at him.  
  
"You don't think she......" Scott couldn't bring himself to say what he was implying but Jean knew what he meant.  
  
"I'm not sure Scott, but.....if she still has feelings for Logan then.......that would explain why she's been so edgy lately. Although I can remember she was trying to tell me something about her and Logan today......but Forge came in and she couldn't finish what she was saying........."  
  
"Jean, I think you should talk to her. She needs you, I tried to get it out of her but she wouldn't open up" he placed a hand on her face kissing her softly. He turned off the lamp and laid back in the bed, placing his hand on her waist. "Go back to bed, you can think of what to do in the morning"  
  
Jean nodded and leaned back into him. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
  
((END FLASH BACK))  
  
As Jean entered the kitchen she found Logan near the stove making.......eggs. "Hey, Logan. Didn't know you could cook"  
  
Logan winked at her and went back to cooking the eggs. "Do you mind making some for me?" she asked playfully. Logan glared at her, a friendly glare, and nodded. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, Red" Jean giggled and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. As Jean placed her cup on the table and filled it with orange juice Storm walked in.  
  
"Hello Jean" she smiled at her friend and sat on a chair. "Good morning Logan" her voice sounded calm, but somewhat distant like she was trying too hard to be calm. Jean noticed it immediately and watched as Logan responded to her in the same manner. "Morning Ro"  
  
He placed his eggs in a plate and sat at the table next to Storm. "Do ya want some Ro, I have some left for ya.....and Jean" Jean smiled at the way he looked at Ororo. There was no doubt he still had feelings for her. If only Ororo hadn't rushed into getting married to Forge then maybe things could be so much different now. She sighed and placed a few cups on the table and poured some juice into them. "Thank you Logan" Ororo stood up and placed some eggs in a plate for herself and then for Jean. "Where's Scott, we usually steal his toast in the morning" said Ororo trying to lighten the mood. Jean laughed good naturedly and shrugged. "He's still a sleep. Actually I think I'll wake him up" before leaving Jean caught a look from Ororo. It almost looked as if she was afraid to be alone in the kitchen with Logan. Jean dismissed the thought and went to get Cyclops.  
  
As soon as Jean left the kitchen Logan got up and wound his arms around Ororo's waist while she made some bacon.  
  
"Logan please, not here. We cannot afford to let people see us like this" Logan kissed her shoulder and pressed harder against her. "I know, it's just I couldn't wait. Seeing you and not being able to touch you or..." he kissed her cheek affectionately. "kiss you, is driving me crazy..." She turned around to face him and pushed him away, he reluctantly let go of her and sat back on the table. Ororo sat next to him. "Logan, I need time to think about all of this.......right now I'm so confused...." she ran her hands through her hair desperately trying to think straight, the fact that Logan was sitting next to her with a hand on her thigh didn't help at all. "Ro......I know this is hard and ya can have all the time ya want to figure things out but promise me you'll tell Forge what happened. It's better to come clean than to keep it a secret...."  
  
"So, what, you expect me to give up my family just because of some fling.....Logan I cannot do this"  
  
Logan was hurt by what she said. To him their relationship was definitely not some 'fling'. He growled softly and looked away from her. "Ro, don't lie to me and don't lie to yerself. This aint no fling, darlin. And you know it!!" his tone of voice was getting a bit loud and Ororo gestured for him to keep his voice down. "Logan, please, be discreet about this. I'm sorry I did not mean what I said. This is something more than just a fling but I don't think I could bare to face Forge. And most of all if I were to divorce him what would I tell Marcus. I mean what will happen after? Will you be responsible enough to be his step father? I do not think so Logan"  
  
"Ro, I can try. I know I aint father material but that don't mean I can't try. I know I'll never be able to replace his father but I'll try my very best"  
  
"That maybe so but I....I do not want to lose my baby. What if Forge tries to gain full custody of Marcus somehow? What if-"  
  
"Calm down Ro, as much as I don't like that husband of yers I know he would never do that to ya. He wouldn't do stop his only son from seeing his mother"  
  
"You are right, but what if Marcus asks me why me and his father aren't together....what would I tell him then?"  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around Storm and hugged her. "You'll just tell him the truth. You don't love Forge anymore"  
  
"But I still love Forge!!"  
  
Logan sighed and looked away. "I see" "Maybe yesterday really didn't mean anything to you" he moved away from her and carried on eating.  
  
Ororo gave him an apologetic look and a tear made its way to her cheek. "Logan....last night meant everything to me....." she caressed his face and turned it so he would face her. "I love you, I always have........ever since you left I never stopped loving you. But I had to move on Logan.......I had to........and now that you're back my life is just a complete mess...."  
  
Logan frowned. "I'm sorry.....I wish things could have been different, I was scared of falling in love. I simply wasn't ready and when you told me you loved me all those years ago I just couldn't say it back. But now it's so different, I came here hoping to find you here and hoping to be with you again....I love you Ororo and I just can't.......I don't want to let ya go this time darlin" Ororo couldn't hold her tears.  
  
"Goddess, what are we going to do........" Ororo suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm going to go for a walk Logan. I need to think" she drank some of the orange juice Jean had poured into her cup and started to walk out. Before she could leave Logan grabbed her hand. He caressed her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ororo wanted to protest but couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Soon their kiss turned more passionate and almost desperate. Ororo suddenly pushed Logan away, abruptly breaking the kiss and walked out. Logan was left gasping for air as he stared at the kitchen door.  
  
After a few minutes Logan sighed and went back to eating, placing some of Ororo's eggs in his plate. No point in wasting food. A few seconds passed before his nose caught an unpleasant smell. He soon realised that the bacon was now burning. "Damn it!!"  
  
TBC................  
  
Sorry I know it was a real cheesy way to end it but I promise the next chap will be better. 


	7. Chapter 7 Time to face the music

Title: People Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, they do not belong to me. I make absolutely no profit in writing these stories, please do not sue.  
  
Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Summary: ..........I can't tell y'all what's going to happen, it would spoil the suspense.  
  
Chapter 7 – Time to face the music  
  
Ororo walked through the mansion's vast gardens, thinking of her conversation with Logan. The wind was warm and welcoming, almost as if in an attempt to calm her. She sighed and watched the morning sky. Looking up at the sky always made her relax somehow, but not this time, not in this situation. What was she to do? Tell Forge the truth about her and Logan or keep it a secret. ((Why did I let this happen?)) she thought miserably.  
  
((What happened, Ororo?))  
  
((Jean?))  
  
((Where are you? I came back in the kitchen and Logan told me you went off for a walk, are you okay?)) Jean's concern was evident even through the telepathic link.  
  
((I'm fine, I just......I need to talk to you Jean, I cannot hold this in any longer....))  
  
((Ororo, what's happening?))  
  
((Just meet me in my green house and could you check on Marcus on your way......))  
  
((....Sure, I'll be there with you in ten minutes))  
  
((Thank you, Jean))  
  
Ororo walked towards her green house, hoping that a talk with Jean would help her calm down.  
  
"Everything okay Jean?" asked Scott, he picked up his newspaper and started reading it.  
  
"Yes, will you excuse me for a second?"  
  
He kept his gaze on the newspaper and said, "Sure"  
  
After Jean left Logan looked at Scott. "Is reading the newspaper all you do in the morning?"  
  
Scott shot him an annoyed glare and went back to reading. Logan mumbled something and continued eating the half burned bacon. Meanwhile Scott turned to the second page of his newspaper and asked Logan to pass him some bacon. "Sure thing bub" said Logan grinning wickedly. He passed Scott a really burned peace of bacon.  
  
"Thanks" Scott picked up his fork and proceeded on eating the bacon, by this time Logan was already out of the kitchen. As he took a bite the disgusting taste of the burned bacon made him double over. "LOGAN!!!!!"  
  
Logan laughed hysterically in the hallway, "Cyke" he yelled making sure that Scott could hear him.  
  
Back in the kitchen Scott threw the bacon in the trash can and poured some orange juice in his cup, uttering all sorts of profanities.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile in Ororo's green house.........  
  
"Ororo, you there?" Jean walked in the greenhouse holding Marcus in her arms.  
  
"Hey Jean" she looked up from where she sat and smiled at the sight of her son. "How's my little man doing this morning?"  
  
"He's still sleepy" Jean walked towards her and sat in a nearby chair. As soon as Marcus opened his eyes and saw his mother he reached for her. "Hey mommy" Ororo grabbed him and placed him on her laps "Hello sweetie" the little boy wound his arms around her neck and rested his head on the crook of her neck, slowly drifting back to sleep, again.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Jean, I think I've made a big mistake"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Logan" she sighed. She tapped her head and Jean understood what she meant.  
  
((So what about Logan))  
  
((I.....Jean I feel so bad, so guilty))  
  
((.....of what, what....what's happened?))  
  
((I slept with him Jean. I-I slept with Logan)) Jean stared at her best friend dumbfounded, "You did what?!" Ororo tapped her head yet again and Jean told her telepathically, ((Why?))  
  
((I don't know Jean, he said he still has feelings for me and I think I'm still in love with him))  
  
Jean sighed, she always knew Ororo loved Logan and after he left her 6 years ago the love was still there. Marrying Forge didn't change a thing.  
  
((Jean I seriously do not know what to do with myself. Forge is going to be back tomorrow and I don't think I could bare to even look him in the eye and tell him I love him because I'm not sure if that's how I feel)).  
  
((Ororo, are you sure you love Logan? What if he leaves again?))  
  
((I honestly don't know Jean, he genuinely seems to love me this time........I'm so confused, all I know is that I feel something for him. What am I going to do?))  
  
Jean took Ororo's hand and responded, ((All I can say is that you have to follow your heart. Forge is a good man, a good father but if you don't love him the way you do Logan then there is no reason for you to stay with him honey))  
  
((Goddess how could I let this happen?))  
  
((Ororo you can't control who you love. It's simple as that...))  
  
((You know what the worst thing is? Forge actually thought something WAS going on between me and Logan but at that time there wasn't except now there is and when I tell him the truth I'm going to sound like such a hypocrite)) Tears made their way to Ororo's beautiful face making Jean's heart squeeze.  
  
"Ororo honey, please don't cry. It kills me to see you like this" she hugged her affectionately and rocked her back and forth. ((Please don't cry Ororo, don't let Marcus see you like this))  
  
Ororo nodded her head and recollected her composure, ((You are right))  
  
"Goddess, my beautiful little man" she kissed Marcus's forehead while he slept in her arms. Jean caressed his hair and looked back at Ororo. "There is one thing I can do for you though"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can search your mind and see what you really feel. That is if you let me" Jean said.  
  
Ororo gave the idea thought; it seemed like a good way to understand what she really felt.  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
Jean nodded and placed her hand on the side of Ororo's head. She winced in slight pain and closed her eyes. "Honey, don't fight it, just let your mind shields down I don't want to force you"  
  
Storm smiled sheepishly and apologised, "Sorry"  
  
Jean smiled and tried again, "It's okay"  
  
This time Ororo carefully let all her mental shields down and basically opened her mind to Jean.  
  
After a few minutes Jean moved her hand away from Ororo and looked at her smiling affectionately.  
  
"So...?"  
  
".....after all this time and all the nights you came to me crying, you still love him? I just hope he doesn't mess things up this time or I'll seriously give him a reason not to come back" Ororo smiled at her friend and stood up.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Tell Forge. He's going to hate me, but I have no choice................."  
  
They both walked back into the kitchen and found Scott reading some magazine. "Hey ladies, come to join me for breakfast?"  
  
"Morning Scott" he glanced at Ororo and smiled. "Morning"  
  
Jean sat next to him and drank his orange juice. "I could have poured you some in a cup you know. I actually wanted to drink that" Jean giggled and kissed his cheek. Scott frowned and continued reading his magazine, "Heh, women"  
  
Ororo sat opposite the couple and attempted to wake up Marcus. "C'mon honey, time to eat" he mumbled something and rested his head on her neck.  
  
"Marcus, behave, it's time to get up" the little boy reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up on her lap. "Good boy"  
  
After fifteen minutes most of the X-Men were downstairs having breakfast, Scott headed towards the garage to wash his precious car only to find it dented.  
  
He stormed back in the kitchen shouting insanely. "Who, dented my car!?!" The whole kitchen went dead silent with only the sounds of birds from outside the garden being heard. "I'm not going to repeat myself!!"  
  
Jubilee glanced at Jean stifling a giggle. ((You're in for it now Jean))  
  
Jean glared at her. ((Not funny. He'll get over it))  
  
Jubilee glimpsed at Scott's obviously angry face and looked back to Jean. ((I sure wouldn't wanna be you right now)). Jean sighed and walked over to Scott, "Scott, honey. Can we talk......in private?"  
  
"Just let me find out who dented my car and then we can talk all you want honey" he said not really looking at her.  
  
"Scott, it's really important" she whispered in his ear. Scott being the man that he was nodded and gestured for her to lead him outside.  
  
"Not one of you move"  
  
After the two left Remy was the first to speak. "Remy think it's wise to say that today's danger room session will be hell from the look on ol Cyclops's face"  
  
"You got that right" said Bobby.  
  
"I suggest we all take leave from today's danger room exercise and stay clear of him" stated Hank.  
  
"You can say that again" said Rogue.  
  
Everyone eventually started eating and talking again when a loud shout could be heard from down the hallway.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I was just parking the car and I didn't see....."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THE CAR IN FRONT OF YOU?!"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO FIX THE DENT ON MY CAR IS IT NOW!"  
  
"Jesus, Scott, I said I'm sorry"  
  
Scott sighed and took a few breaths to calm himself. "Just know that you're going to pay for the damage you've done to my beautiful car" Jean giggled and kissed him. He swatted her ass and grinned. "You little minx, I'll never know why I let you get away with everything"  
  
"Because you love me"  
  
"Lord help me. Tell everyone else that the danger room session for today is cancelled. I need to fix my car" he headed to the garage while Jean walked back to the kitchen.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Back in the kitchen.........  
  
"Did anyone hear those noises last night?" asked Bobby.  
  
"What noises?" asked Remy. Bobby gestured for him to come close and whispered something in his ear. Gambit's eyes widened at what Bobby just told him. "No way mon ami, you mus have got it wrong" he whispered back while he took a peek at Ororo.  
  
"I'm telling you man, my room is not too far from hers. She wasn't sleeping alone, I can tell ya that"  
  
"But Forge aint here Bobby" stated Remy.  
  
Bobby grinned and whispered, "I think she's having an affair"  
  
"Nonsense Bobby"  
  
"I'm serious, she wasn't alone and believe me it didn't sound like she was having a 'friendly' romp in the bed with whoever was there with her. It sounded like-"  
  
"Will you jus shut up, she aint havin an affair an dats da end of it Bobby. I don't want to hear ya say anything else you undastand homme" he hissed.  
  
Bobby looked at Remy questioningly and started to think. ((Maybe he's having an affair with her!! That would explain why he doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. Hmmmm. Didn't think Roro had it in her to cheat. Interesting.....)).  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
After taking Marcus to the park for a fun day out, Ororo returned home utterly tired. She decided to take a nap on the living room sofa while Marcus watched some cartoons with Bobby and Rogue.  
  
An hour later Bobby, Rogue and Marcus went into the kitchen to treat themselves to some ice-cream.  
  
Logan walked into the living room and found Ororo asleep. He sat on a near by armchair and gazed at her. Her soft white tresses framed her beautiful face, her arm was placed on her stomach while her legs were completely stretched. His gaze travelled back to her face; she looked so peaceful and so calm like she didn't have a care in the world. He smiled at the memory of how odd a couple they were. Arguing all the time. Something had definitely changed, she didn't swear every chance she got and her temper was kept at bay, most of all she had grown into a very attractive woman. He knew that the instant he saw her.  
  
He sighed and sat there a few more minutes just watching her, yearning to touch her, hold her and kiss her. ((Why, why did she have to get married damn it!?!)). After making love to her he couldn't keep her off his mind. Now she was here sleeping so peacefully and he wanted nothing but to touch her, even a slight caress would make him happy. ((Look what love's reduce me to. A pitiful excuse for a man, I've become a better looking version of ol' One Eye)) he laughed at the thought and decided to talk to Scott about his situation later on. As much he hated to admit it Cyclops was a good friend.  
  
Ororo seemed to be still asleep and Logan realised he must have been staring at her for quite awhile, he focused his attention on the television and decided to watch a DVD. He looked through the various titles and stumbled unto 'Final Destination 2', he thought about it for a second and decided to watch it. ((God knows I need a laugh right now)) he placed the DVD in and started to watch the movie. He had to admit it was making him feel better, somehow. Bobby and Rogue walked in and sat near Logan.  
  
"Oh right on, I aint watched this movie in a long time. Good choice Logan"  
  
Logan smiled and turned his attention back to the television.  
  
Ororo gradually woke up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water and went back to the living room. "Where's Marcus?"  
  
"Oh, we put him to bed for his evening nap sugah" replied Rogue.  
  
"Thank you Rogue" she drank her water and watched the movie, not once glancing at Logan.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
After dinner Scott and Jean left for a night out together; so did Remy and Rogue. Bobby Hank and Logan sat at the kitchen table just talking while Ororo read a bed time story to Marcus before leaving his room.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie"  
  
"When's dad coming back?"  
  
Ororo caressed his forehead and smiled affectionately at him, "Tomorrow"  
  
"'Kay"  
  
By the time Ororo finished reading him his favourite bed-time story he had fallen asleep. She closed the small book and kissed his forehead.  
  
After leaving her son's room she decided to read a book in the small library near the conference room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
After a late night game of poker with Hank and Bobby, Logan decided to roam around the mansion. He wondered where Ororo would be, she hadn't spoken to him since their talk this morning. Was she avoiding him? He needed to find her and speak with her. He didn't want to pressurise her about their relationship but he needed to know if she was willing to leave Forge. If she chose to stay with Forge he probably wouldn't know what to do with himself, just the thought of her not wanting him made him feel vulnerable, weak and miserable.  
  
He followed her scent and walked into the library, "Hey"  
  
She looked at him startled and smiled, "Hello Logan, what brings you here"  
  
He laughed and sat next to her. "You. I was looking for you"  
  
She glanced up at him and studied his expression. "Logan-"  
  
"Let's not play games Ororo. Just tell me if you've made up your mind. I don't want to pressurise you, but what I do need to know is that you want this thing between me and you to work out. And whatever your choice is just know that I'll always be here for you, as your lover or just as.....your friend"  
  
Ororo placed her book on the coffee table near the sofa and kissed him. She heard all she needed to hear from him. He broke the kiss and cupped her face with his hands, "I do love ya darlin. I've always loved ya, I was such an idiot all those years ago for not realising it"  
  
"I love you too Logan, always have"  
  
"I don't know what I'd be without ya 'Ro. I'm sorry for hurtin yer feelings all those years ago" he sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Its okay Logan, we love each other and that's all that counts"  
  
"Yeah.......guess I gotta prepare myself for the bashing am gonna get from ya husband. Not to mention 'Mr. Swamp Rat' himself. He's gonna hate me for life"  
  
"Remy is just being an overprotective brother Logan. He's just worried about me. As for Forge I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me one day"  
  
Logan gently caressed her face, relishing the softness of her skin, "I'll be right there for ya. Ya know that don't you. Whatever happens we'll work this out"  
  
He caressed her shoulder and added, "I won't leave you ever again darlin. Ever, I promise"  
  
"I know"  
  
He kissed her softly, gently biting on her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He gently ran his fingers up her leg, starting at her knee. He spread his palm over her hip and moved his hand further up. He watched his hand move up her side, over her shoulder and down her back. He kissed her neck nibbling it a little, "God, yer so beautiful 'Ro" he muttered. The last time they made love it was in the dark and although he could still see her body it was nothing like he saw her now. The light in the library was dimmed and emanated a kind of romantic atmosphere.  
  
She turned over onto her back so she was slightly under him. She slid her arm under him so she could touch his back. The other hand settled on his forearm. By this time they were stretched out on the sofa, Logan on top and Ororo underneath him gazing at him lovingly. He slid his hand up her stomach, under her t-shirt. As soon as his fingertips skimmed the underside of her breasts, he pushed her t-shirt up and clamped his mouth over one of her nipples. Ororo gasped as the pleasure he was giving her was making her lose complete control of herself. "Logan....oh Goddess....."  
  
He reluctantly stopped what he was doing so he could take his white wife beater off. For some reason Ororo noticed the dog tags he was wearing and the way they laid against his skin. She followed the chain up and around his neck.  
  
Logan noticed Ororo concentrating on something, but it wasn't him. He dipped his head down and played with her breasts again. He loved the feel of them under his tongue, in his mouth. Soft, supple, and full. And god did she smell good. He could easily identify her scent, it was uniquely hers. He felt her hands on his chest, tracing his pecs, then down his stomach. Ororo's hands glided over his sides, up his lower back as she arched hers granting him further access to her chest. He covered her with his teeth - biting, nipping at her skin, and leaving wet spots from his curious tongue. She slid her hands under the top of his jeans, pushing them down. Logan stopped yet again and removed his jeans leaving him with his boxers, which he soon got rid off. He watched Ororo while taking off his clothes and grinned wickedly at her. "Time for ya ta take yer clothes off for me darlin"  
  
She sat up on the sofa keeping her eyes focused on his and easily removed her t-shirt. Logan swiftly helped her to take off her sweatpants and ran his hand over her thighs. He growled almost ferociously at the sight of her in just bra and panties. "Damnit you're so fuckin beautiful"   
  
She closed her eyes. It was one thing to feel him, but she couldn't listen to his voice too. It turned her on beyond belief. She caressed his strong shoulders and placed both her hands on his back. Logan growled softly and popped one claw out. Ororo looked at him questioningly, she knew he would never hurt her but she was quite curious to know what he intended to do with his adamantium claw. He gently used the cool metal to perfectly cut her bra into two and sheathed his claw. Ororo frowned at him and he smirked in return.  
  
"Couldn't you have done it the conventional way or let alone ask me to undo it" it wasn't really a question nor a statement. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her. He chuckled and took her panties off. There. She was entirely naked with the sexiest smile plastered on her face and all he could do was stare appreciatively at her body.  
  
He repositioned himself in between her smooth thighs and held himself above her. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but she grabbed him around the back of the neck and kissed him deeply to shut him up. She slid her other hand down his chest, raking her nails down his stomach then grabbing him firmly in her hand. He moved his hips, sliding his throbbing cock in and out of her hand. She squeezed him, then loosened her grip. She repeated this until he couldn't take much more. "'Ro I need ta be.......oh God 'Ro I need ta be inside ya...." He gasped at the sheer pleasure he felt from what she was doing to him. "...now, darlin"  
  
She led him into her hot waiting center and felt his breath hitch in his chest. She pulled his body down on top of hers, snaked her legs down around his and stifled her own moan.   
  
He felt her legs around his, her body under his, her silky, burning skin wrapped around him. He finally started moving in and out of her while she pushed her head back against the sofa and groaned. His tongue darted out and ran along her neck, over the soft flesh under her chin, then back down under her ear. She ran her hands along his back, feeling every muscle contract and release as he slammed into her. His thrusts were deep, long and steady, touching her in all the right places with all the right pressure. He wasn't going as fast as she would have liked and it occurred to her that he was doing it on purpose. So she tried to encourage him, but he wouldn't comply and Ororo knew exactly why this had been a bad idea. She ran her hands up his arms, gripped his wrists and bucked her hips against his. He groaned and had to quicken his rhythm to keep in time with hers. He pulled his head up out of the crook of her neck and she attacked his mouth leaving his lips begging for more.   
  
He pulled his mouth away from hers and tried to speak but she cut him off. "Please Logan, you don't know how hard it has been for me to be without you today. Without being able to touch you......to feel you inside of me" She recognized the lustful look he shot her and instantly felt him press harder into her. "Oh......yes Logan" she hissed. She dug her nails into his wrists, tilted her hips up to meet his and squeezed him impossibly hard every time he drove himself into her.   
  
Their thrusting had reached a fevered pace as they rode each other hard and fast. She felt the familiar tingling in the base of her spine, the coiling inside her when he rubbed her. She felt his hot, rapid breath in her ear, felt the cords in his wrists and forearms straining as he pulled himself up and into her body.   
  
He recognized the pitch her moaning took as she was reaching her breaking point and then felt her body tense and shudder as her orgasm took her over, taking him over with her.   
  
He thrust gentler a few more times as they came down. She let go of his wrists and slid her hands down over his arms and down to his lower back where they came to rest. Logan shifted their position so she'd be lying on top of him. She rested her head on his chest while taking his right hand into hers and caressing his rough knuckles.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered huskily  
  
"Yes, I couldn't be happier"  
  
"Heh" he smirked at her and laid his head back into the sofa.  
  
"Hmmm......do you remember our first date?"  
  
A small smile formed on Logan's face as he remembered the first time they had gone out as a couple. "Yeah, if I remember correctly it was during the summer holidays and we went to that restaurant you liked so much"  
  
"Yes I remember that day as if it were yesterday" she sated softly. She turned her head to face him. "It was the first date I had to pay for" Logan laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Very funny, wind-rider. I was broke okay" he glanced at her amiably. "Besides, that restaurant was expensive"  
  
Ororo giggled and gave him a soft peck on the lips, which then turned into a heated and passionate kiss. It seemed that Logan just couldn't get enough of her. "HmmLogan I don't think I can-"  
  
"I know" he interjected. He sighed and brushed a soft strand of hair off her face. "My damn healing factor seems to have its faults"  
  
She laughed and looked deep into his eyes. "It's not necessarily a fault. More like a trait to me. I just don't think I can keep up"  
  
He nibbled her ear and whispered roughly, "Oh don't worry darlin I'll make sure you do keep up"  
  
She laughed and reluctantly stood up. He couldn't hide the fact that it pained him to see her leave. He didn't want to go back to his empty bed, he wanted to be curled up with her during the night and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning. "Ro, where ya goin?"  
  
"To my room" she said while picking up her clothes. He mumbled something incoherent which caused Ororo to turn around.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothin" he mumbled  
  
She regarded him warningly and said, "Logan, don't be such a child"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to go to bed without ya. I-I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking of ya.........I-"  
  
"Shhh.......I know. It's the same for me. That's why you should pick your clothes, get dressed and follow me to my room" she saw his face light up and smiled.  
  
"I thought you were-"  
  
She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him. "Will that shut you up" He smiled and picked up his clothes and immediately got dressed. He walked behind her and hugged her. "Love ya"  
  
Ororo smiled and leaned into him. "Me too, c'mon let's go upstairs"  
  
He grinned and grabbed her hand. They managed to sneak their way through the mansion and entered her room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Logan woke up groggily as the morning light made its way through Ororo's large windows. "Argh, damned sun light. Should have closed them fucking curtains last night"  
  
"Tsk, tsk Logan, language" "Please Ro, don't give me that language crap, if I recall perfectly you had quite a nasty mouth yerself" She laughed and walked towards him. He noticed she had a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair clinging to her face, which made her look cute. "Darlin, next time ya take a shower wake me up" he unconsciously licked his lips and looked her up and down. She chuckled and sat next to him, trying to dry her hair.  
  
"How long does it take for yer hair ta dry?"  
  
She ruffled her hair a with the towel and said, "Not too long"  
  
"Hmm...." he sat up and crawled behind her, his legs alongside hers, while her back was against his chest and his groin against the small of her back. He wound his arms around her waist and kissed her neck inhaling her sweet scent. "ya smell good......so good"  
  
She dropped her towel to the floor and leaned into him. He took this as a gesture for him to go on and moved his hands towards her breasts slowly. "Yer so beautiful, do you know what ya do to me?"  
  
She tried to say something but she couldn't, her voice had suddenly left her. "I-I..." He cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them tenderly and continued to kiss her neck. All the while moving his groin against her lower back harder.  
  
But suddenly a knock came to the door. "grrr.....dammit" He growled angrily and moved away from her so she could get up. She kissed him on the forehead while he laid in bed with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright darlin"  
  
She wrapped her towel tightly against her and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Stormy"  
  
"Morning Remy"  
  
"Jus thought of wakin ya up chere. You been sleepin for quite a while. Anyway Forge is back and he's downstairs havin breakfast with everyone else."  
  
Ororo forced a smile. "I'll be downstairs in a few. Thanks for waking me up" she said quite dismissingly.  
  
"You aight chere?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
"Well then I'll see ya downstairs"  
  
After closing the door she sighed. She hadn't expected Forge to be back until later in the afternoon. ((No matter, the sooner the better......)).  
  
By this time Logan was up and was wearing his boxers. He walked towards her and hugged her. "Everythin okay darlin?"  
  
"Forge is back...."  
  
He rubbed her arms gently, "It's going to be okay Ro. I'll be there with ya" she turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands. "I know. You don't know how much it means to me to have you with me"  
  
He kissed her hand smiling at her charmingly. They both kissed and eventually got dressed.  
  
By the time she was down the stairs Ororo was already nervous. Logan held her hand in hope to reassure her. ((Time to face the music)) she thought miserably.  
  
TBC................. 


End file.
